This application, in response to RFA-DK-14-007, seeks to advance the opportunities to study how chronic pancreatitis, pre-diabetes, diabetes and pancreatic cancer are related to each other. We seek to contribute to the Consortium for the Study of Chronic Pancreatitis, Diabetes and Pancreatic Cancer (CSCPDPC) by bringing expertise, unique data and innovative proposed studies together to be part of this collaborative effort. We propose to develop the infrastructure to work with the CSCPDPC, conduct analyses directed at estimating the risk of type 3c diabetes mellitus (T3cDM) and/or pancreatic cancer associated with having chronic pancreatitis, develop two algorithms to identify patients with chronic pancreatitis at high risk of T3cDM and/or pancreatic cancer from electronic medical records, use the algorithms to identify, recruit and follow an inception cohort of 600 high risk individuals and to conduct a pilot genetic study of chronic pancreatitis. We believe our proposed research program conducted in collaboration with the other Clinical Centers and the Coordination and Data Management Center (CDMC) will advance our basic knowledge and lead to better prevention and treatment strategies.